Connectors or connecting parts are used to electrically connect electronic devices and apparatuses and thereby to transmit electric signals between them. There are various types of connectors for different applications. For example, there are high-frequency connectors for transmission of high-frequency signals.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-005272, for example, discloses a high-frequency connector for high-speed data transmission that is configured to minimize the discontinuity of the impedance through the connector.
Here, a high-frequency signal is relatively easily affected by noise. Particularly in a high-frequency connector, a change in the positional relationship between a ground (GND) terminal and a signal terminal affects the characteristic impedance at the signal terminal. This in turn degrades or causes a loss of a transmitted signal and causes a negative effect on high-speed signal transmission. Meanwhile, a high-frequency connector generally includes multiple connecting terminals to improve the transmission rate. For this reason, it is desired to arrange the connecting terminals as densely as possible in a connector while reducing the size of the connector.